masterfox3000fandomcom-20200214-history
Anime
Anime… Hahaha well… Anime will always be known as the bad thing amongst many cultures, yes of course there are some good things but good lord… Never has there been any media in the world so devoided of entertainment. I MEAN… We live in a world where situational comedy exists that isn’t really funny and yet even that is more entertaining because at least it ends up being relatable for most of the human population. Yes… There are good written anime, there is anime worthy of being funny and anime being worthy of entertaining on one level but it’s simply SHOCKING that a media form can be this bad. Anime is something that will never be respected by most and for all of the good reasons, there is hardly any anime that catches an essence of what it is to be a good show and STILL that anime has some flaws that make many people avoid it. Of course we can’t pander to everyone in culture but it baffles me how negative the characteristics of anime is, it’s always pandering to negative aspects, let it be sexism, being positive about being a low life without any actual lesson or morals, unfunny or a dehumanization of anything that makes it seem like a product slaved from without any results in order to be sold like a single object rather than contain any substance of worth… And yet… There is quite a lot of anime that makes me jump a lot in house being them the pinnacle of what media has to offer. Anime is by far in the worst conditions of Fordism. It's only worsen by the fact people let it progress. Anime is a media form which is a victim of Capitalism and a bad population. It is the proof of what goes wrong when a positive demographic doesn't happen. If anime dies, than so be it. That's not much of a problem honestly for me, it seems as if it was pain through out this disgusting life so if it were to end any soon now it would be the best for all of us. I think anime has presented some good content and some bad content and has had a good run. What most people don't consider is that never the less it is still cartoons and if all fails will become a product for kid shows. My opinions on Anime are very mixed and it makes me kind of sad because I do know there are some good offers in this media… Somewhere. PEOPLE, I PRESENT YOU…''' ANIME. ' ''I'll be sure to put at the end of all positive features I found by saying "I praise it for _____" at the end. 1. '''Cowboy Bebop (1998) by Hajime Yatate '''2. Serial Experiments: Lain (1998) by Ryutaro Nakamura 3. Welcome to the N.H.K. (2006) by Yusuke Yamamoto 4. FLCL (2000) by Kazuya Tsurumaki 5. Black Lagoon (2006) by Sunao Katabuchi 6'''. Kaiba (2008) by Masaaki Yuasa '''7. Mononoke (2007) by Kenji Nakamura 8. Azumanga Daioh (2002) by Hiroshi Nishikiori 9. Cromartie High School (2003) by Hiroaki Sakurai 10. Excel Saga (1999) by Shinichi Watanabe Azumanga Daioh '' By:'' Hiroshi Nishikiori Year: 2002 Genre: ''Comedy, Slice of Life ''Length: 26 Episodes, 25 minutes each I guess it’s ironic to enjoy this anime, especially considering I’m very against most slices of life but this is the redeemer it seems. THAT OR I HAVE A HORRIBLE MEMORY. It’s mostly about odd ducks in a high school situation… IN A NUTSHELL. It’s become a very iconic anime in its genre it seems (and sadly the only good one) and I guess especially for me because I somewhat still consider this one of my favorite anime, It’s specialties is how straight to the point and surreal it’s pacing goes with a very dead pan tone throughout the entire thing. The series is mostly total sence, it’s a gag based show and everything is pretty basic, and its timing is pretty ok in terms of humor. It’s obvious that Amazunga Daioh is pretty special because I haven’t been hating on it, it’s not like many other anime in which they ruin the wacky good lucky feeling that could be established if most anime abandoned their awful flaws, the characters are indeed the classic tropes one show needs to be a full experience but they feel realistic outside of the obvious fact that they’re going for the TOO WACKY STANDARD. And being wacky in this case of a show is pretty nice, like I’ve said before, awkward silent moments is mostly what makes this show very fun to watch and funny. The humor is actually pretty original as it won’t make frown of how obnoxious it is, mostly based on sight gags or pacing or JUST SURREALISM. It’s a show that manages to sustain itself. And even though the characters are based on tropes, they’re never that alone, they’re pretty original themselves AND VERY well written, they feel more realistic people with actually feelings and interaction within other characters which is what the SLICE OF LIFE genre needs the most considering everyone feels like a robot in the anime media. It’s not that much of an emotional anime given you actually cry with the development of these characters and most of what the show has to offer is just AWKWARD MOMMENTS IN WHICH YOU HAVE TO BE THERE to consider funny. It still has its highs and lows with progression making it pretty heartwarming and will make you pretty lifted. It’s somewhat only short stories but it’s pretty big for what it is! It’s something that needs to have the same dead-pan or relative judging mood as the series expects you to have, so you can laugh at like simple thing happenings, possibly at the same level of humor you got from looking at your friend in class being attacked by a bee out of nowhere during a lesson and screaming in panic. That type of feeling. I would also like to say that the soundtrack is beyond amazing, one of the best in anime in which it's so catchy and goes to various calming sounds to excilirating catchy whimsical music. Mostly in the genre of Bossa Nova perhaps? I guess it could be Jazz in general and I apreciate it so much. This show’s way of wanting to be something more original rather than the old cash grab the genre slice of life suffers from helps this become a very heart warming and memorable show that’s a bit suited for wider audience. Yes it’s very weird but it’s a show mostly derived out of little awkward moments in life you’d like to remember or live through I guess. It’s pretty simple and it’s not the best but that’s somewhat in what which makes it pretty perfect. Adding more would ruin it or spoil the nice simple cake that’s been baked. I praise it for characters. I praise it for surrealism. Beyblade '' By:'' Toshifumi Kawase Year: 2001 Genre: ''Sci-Fi, Sports ''Length: 51 Episodes, 25 minutes each Black Lagoon '' By:'' Sunao Katabuchi Year: 2006 Genre: ''Action, Black Comedy, Crime ''Length: 12 Episodes, 25 minutes each Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan '' By:'' Tsutomu Mizushima Year: 2005 Genre: ''Comedy, Harem ''Length: 8 Episodes, 25 minutes each Well this is… Something. It’s supposed to be mostly a satire on anime if you don’t get that after the obvious 2 minutes after the intro it immediately flips the logic of anime and starts being more and more harsh against the stereotypes, and I didn’t really get it when I saw it as a kid. It pokes fun at how anime usually happens in these situations with giving you more than the usual violent as a punchline and a dose of sexual perversions and teases as a joke and it's extremely beyond all sense normally, it's pretty high speed and a lot of wacky stuff normally happen and it's beyond a set of rules that become common gags, it’s an extreme view on stuff and… The creator of this is basically a jack ass that enjoys going really fast with his jokes for no reasons. I mean this one is plain crazy. It’s a very strange hyper active anime. It may be on the same level of South Park in which it has offensive shock humor happening left and right but at least it does it quick until the common viewer grows a logical thought to back up that the anime he’s watching isn’t all that good and thinks it’s too annoying. Maybe. But really some jokes are well made and have a relevant commentary based on them based on anime making them pretty funny, and the slapstick out though being too direct and fast is still pretty great. And the wacky animation is pretty amazing too! I mean c,mon it's simply great to watch something different at least. I praise it for quick pacing. I praise it for offensive shock humor. Cardcaptor Sakura '' By:'' Morio Asaka Year: 2000 Genre: ''Adventure, Magical Girl, Romance ''Length: 70 Episodes, 25 minutes each Cowboy Bebop '' By:'' Hajime Yatate Year: 1998 Genre: ''Space Western ''Length: 26 Episodes, 25 minutes each Cromartie High School '' By:'' Hiroaki Sakurai Year: 2003 Genre: ''Comedy ''Length: 26 Episodes, 25 minutes each Death Note '' By:'' Tetsurō Araki Year: 2006 Genre: ''Drama, Mystery, Supernatural ''Length: 37 Episodes, 25 minutes each Dragon Ball '' By:'' Daisuke Nishio, Minoru Okazaki Year: 1986 Genre: ''Action, Adventure, Comedy, Sci-fi ''Length: 153 Episodes, 25 minutes each Dragon Ball Z '' By:'' Daisuke Nishio Year: 1989 Genre: ''Action, Adventure, Comedy, Sci-fi ''Length: 291 Episodes, 25 minutes each Dragon Ball GT '' By:'' Osamu Kasai Year: 1996 Genre: ''Action, Adventure, Comedy, Sci-fi ''Length: 64 Episodes, 25 minutes each Elfen Lied '' By:'' Hiroaki Sakurai Year: 2004 Genre: ''Comedy ''Length: 13 Episodes, 25 minutes each Eiken '' By: ''Kiyotaka Ohata Year: 2004 Genre: ''Calm Your Tits, Comedy, Harem ''Length: 2 Episodes, 25 minutes each Excel Saga '' By:'' Shinichi Watanabe Year: 1999 Genre: ''Action, Comedy ''Length: 26 Episodes, 25 minutes each FLCL '' By:'' Kazuya Tsurumaki Year: 2000 Genre: ''Action, Comedy, Sci-Fi , Slice of Life, Surreal ''Length: 6 Episodes, 23 minutes each Giant Robo '' By:'' Yasuhiro Imagawa Year: 1998 Genre: ''Mecha, Steampunk ''Length: 13 Episodes, 1 hour Ghost Stories '' By:'' Noriyuki Abe Year: 2000 Genre: ''Black Comedy, Horror ''Length: 20 Episodes, 25 minutes each Golden Boy '' By:'' Hiroyuki Kitakubo Year: 1995 Genre: ''Comedy, Harem ''Length: 6 Episodes, 29 minutes each Hamtaro '' By: ''Osamu Nabeshima, Ritsuko Kawai Year: 2002 Genre: ''Comedy, Harem ''Length: 105 Episodes, 25 minutes each Hare+Guu '' By: ''Tsutomu Mizushima Year: 2001 Genre: ''Comedy ''Length: 26 Episodes, 25 minutes each Hellsing '' By: ''Umanosuke Iida Year: 2001 Genre: ''Action, Supernatural ''Length: 13 Episodes, 25 minutes each Higurashi no Naku Koro ni '' By: ''Chiaki Kon Year: 2006 Genre: ''Horror ''Length: 26 Episodes, 25 minutes each Hokuto no Ken '' By: ''Toyoo Ashida Year: 1984 Genre: ''Action, Post-apocalyptic ''Length: 106 Episodes, 25 minutes each Kaiba '' By: ''Masaaki Yuasa Year: 2008 Genre: ''Romance, Sci-fi, Surreal ''Length: 12 Episodes, 25 minutes each Kuragehime '' By: ''Takahiro Omori Year: 2010 Genre: ''Comedy, Romance, Slice of Life ''Length: 11 Episodes, 25 minutes each Medabots '' By: ''Tensai Okamura Year: 1999 Genre: ''Adventure, Comedy, Mecha, Sci-Fi ''Length: 52 Episodes, 25 minutes each Mononoke '' By: ''Kenji Nakamura Year: 2007 Genre: ''Art, Supernatural ''Length: 12 Episodes, 25 minutes each Neon Genesis Evangelion '' By: ''Hideaki Anno Year: 1995 Genre: ''Comedy, Slice of Life, Surreal, Slideshow ''Length: 26 Episodes, 24 minutes each It’s about a boy in this post -apocalyptic future in which every now and then magical aliens come to earth to destroy some shit, a depressed wimpy suicidal boy with dumb common issues called Shinji is tasked to enter a captured alien magical suit they modified among an angry girl called Asuka and basically nothing as a character: Rei. The thing is.. They all have too many emotional issues they can’t bring themselves to do the simple task that is saving the entire world from magical aliens. THESE PEOPLE AREN’T REALLY THAT SUICIDAL RIGHT? *BA DUM TISH* Talk about overrated bullshit am I right? This is it, this is the one every elitist enjoys probably just to fit in with the rest of the people who enjoy psychological anime, even though this is mostly a poor excuse for a psychological anime. Or an anime in any ways. It’s the perfect example really of wanting to go to the other spectrum of the road and failing just as much as the other demographics of anime. I’ll say it in a simplified manner first, NGE is boring, annoying, bad animation, bad ideals, nobody is really likable, silly plot, nothing really matters, nothing is well paced and symbolism, references and entry-level psychology themselves are bad (Which is what most praise this for) and there is only character devolution rather than improvement, nothing is positive and the whole thing is “WHAT IF MECHA ANIMES HAD THIS INSTEAD OF ACTUAL ENTERTAINMENT” which out though is experimental but a failed experiment and bad writing. But you know what? …It’s an hilarious anime. I recommend watching this bad anime just to laugh at it, everything is pathetically laughable, especially the scene in which they keep a single frame for 6 minutes I believe? I was baffled at how much bullshit this got away with. It just shows how much someone would consider themselves pseudo intellectuals in enjoying this anime without really having any validation or actual affirmations of the reasons. In fact even if you try to see this program to enter the mind of a person it does (let’s say you’re an aspiring psychiatrist) this is still a complete bullshit fictional badly written series made by people who don’t know how to define people outside of their sad self, every character is absolutely broken and illogical. , Asuka one of the characters has no reason what so ever to become a mean person, and even if they are mean spirited you’d think they’d be a bit more cynical in a way to show their emotions more but of course nobody in this series is someone with logic as they are the most pathetic people on the planet. That’s why most of the characters all relate and have the exact same DNA of Shinji. Wait a second… Maybe that is the whole secret… Everyone is Shinji secretly because Shinji is a presentation of the depressed creator that doesn’t know to write good characters outside of suicidal thoughts... How SWELL! And with that all characters by default become bad because all characters portray selflessness. There is not any moment of this series in which these characters seek to improve themselves and honestly FOR BEING SUCH A PSYCHOLOGICAL anime I think it would make most actual therapists and psychologists really DISSAPOINTED AND ANGRY for their entire job going seeming to go down the drain. Nobody in this series is actually a hero. Nobody is GOOD (Except that one who died). A friend once told me this is the “sad anime” where everything that’s supposed to be good is bad and for that it’s avant-garde in a way but JUST Boring rather than striking, maybe If I was the demographic for this: PEOPLE WHO ONLY WATCHED BAD ANIME AND NEVER HAVE VARRIED THEIR TASTES IN THE WORLD, I’d actually think it’s pretty cool. Even for its time, numerous mecha anime have already done similar psychological ideals (WITH ACTUAL BETTER CHARACTERS TO ROOT ON) it’s nothing new all we are getting in reality is just this angry sad man doing things on the screens with his slideshow vacation to the Vatican. This is the anime in which the background characters are more interesting, every character has issues and all of them are extremely bland and not anything to root for, the main character doesn’t progress anything and is always ready to accept death so what gives. The only good character in the series that had the right idea to punch and put sense into the wimpy nonsensical main character later on dies or gets injured, not entirely sure. SO WHAT GIVES? Going on, talking about the series I think I should notice the ending, which ends with a movie or simply ends, there are many discussions that the ending is already given within the series and end of Evangelion is a bit useless to show what was told but… I like End of Evangelion because It atleast delivers. The entire show is a boring fest with out about any results and an badly paced progression in exploring the characters with a un interesting typical show formula on the side, THE MOVIE AT LEAST GIVES US OF THE SATISFACTION OF GOING COMPLETELY OVER BOARD AND AT LEAST KILLING ALL OF THE BAD CHARACTERS (THAT’S ALL OF THEM). Yes apparently the end of this series is that everyone dies, it’s expected considering everyone was really dumb and at one point one mom’s soul fueled an alien mecha so the best that could happen is everyone die. Oh and I guess the main character masturbates on top for some random shock input, ah phooie, that’s just a low blow, in the middle of the movie it simply goes out of it where it starts showing footage of people walking on the street. This is when it’s obvious, NGE was always a joke, and I laughed at it sometimes, it abandons all logic by the end and everyone dies trying to save the world that was what they were trying to do the entire series. Very good. I’d also like to note Rebuild of NGE is just a more linear action packed version (Which is more well you know, to the public)… Because you know the general plan was: Wow I guess our one off bad series managed to become very popular guess we gotta do something about it! But it takes out the only enjoying thing I had from the original which was all of those DEEP silly moments that had me in laughter. Really there’s nothing that fascinating about the series that deserves anything to make a remake out of, I feel as if even the people who watch this mediocre show for the sake of mecha action and design won’t see that much of superb quality. Also over using NGE as your nerd culture joke stops being funny after 1 week when you realize the series doesn’t even deserve this amount of effort and you can only insult the characters wimpy anti-social so far until it already gets boring such as the characters themselves. It doesn’t end up being better than anything important in our world by being different, it’s artistic merits are weak too so it cannot survive on those alone and the only ones who loose are those who force themselves to pander to it. Yes sure, there’s everything a high budget anime should have such as good music or some good animation bits. But I’d honestly watch Animal Planet if I wanted to see a beast eat another beast and play silly Baroque music over that and I’d get more enjoyment than watching this series ever again. NGE is… Not good. It’s simply not good, you’d be lying to yourself to say that the idea of mixing useless over emotional characters with magic “aliens”, unnecessary religious symbolism and over all negative inputs is what is considered good. This series gets nothing for being negative. You’ll get nothing from being negative. I praise it for being the best comedy slideshow ever to be made. '' Nichijou '' By: ''Tatsuya Ishihara ''Year: 2011 Genre: ''Comedy, Slice of Life, Surreal ''Length: 26 Episodes, 24 minutes each Ugh, there was a time I considered this anime quite enjoyable but after the second experience I’ve thought to myself: This isn’t actually very funny. At all really. What’s the deal? Ok to start off explaining why I thought it was nice in the first place was the redeeming fact that it’s an anime that’s made by Kyoto Animation, also known as the spawn of the devil and all of which is wrong in the media of anime, but being by Kyoto Animation I’ve noticed it’s… A bit different obvious, this is Kyoto Animation, the people responsible for the worst written projects in existence with no quality what so ever! And anything, literally anything new at first glance when in comparison to dreadful creations Kyoto Animation comes with seems better at first glance. Nichijou was pretty ok for many because of the fact that it’s random, it is most of the times solely based off being random and honestly it stops being entertaining pretty quick. Yeah so what if one of the characters is doing a suplex on a deer, so what if you’re reaction to getting a painful moment (PREFEREBLY ONE EVERYONE RELATES TO, TO BE EXTRA FUNNY!) is represented with a nuclear bomb and the big bang of the universe, geez, you can really tell this is an very unfunny anime trying all of what it can do to be as obnoxiously witty as possible. It’s probably the reason why they put so many explosions in it, Kyoto Animation truly wants to go in the approach of Michael Bay in which a big name company burns all of their money slaving their animations to make more and more eye popping effects with little to no actual meaning or content. I could go on to how many silly willy moments all of the silly willy numerous side characters and main characters go through but for Pete’s sakes I really don’t want to keep talking about this lame baseless disappointing anime. It's only savior is it's budget but it's honestly pretty boring taken seriously. Ōban Star-Racers '' By: ''Savin Yeatman-Eiffel Year: 2006 Genre: ''Racing, Sci-Fi ''Length: 26 Episodes, 22 minutes each Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt '' By: ''Hiroyuki Imaishi Year: 2010 Genre: ''Action, Comedy ''Length: 14 Episodes, 23 minutes each Paranoia Agent '' By: ''Satoshi Kon Year: 2004 Genre: ''Psychological ''Length: 13 Episodes, 24 minutes each Pokémon '' By: ''Kunihiko Yuyama Year: 1997 Genre: ''Adventure ''Length: 700 Episodes, 25 minutes each Puella Magi Madoka Magica '' By: ''Akiyuki Shinbo Year: 2011 Genre: ''Drama, Horror, Magical Girl ''Length: 12 Episodes, 25 minutes each Serial Experiments: Lain '' By: ''Ryūtarō Nakamura Year: 1998 Genre: ''Cyberpunk, Psychological, Sci-fi ''Length: 13 Episodes, 25 minutes each Sonic X '' By: ''Hajime Kamegaki Year: 2003 Genre: ''Adventure ''Length: 78 Episodes, 25 minutes each Soul Eater '' By: ''Takuya Igarashi Year: 2003 Genre: ''Action, Adventure, Fantasy ''Length: 21 Episodes, 25 minutes each Super GALS! '' By: ''Tsuneo Kobayashi Year: 2001 Genre: ''Teen ''Length: 52 Episodes, 25 minutes each Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann '' By: ''Hiroyuki Imaishi Year: 2007 Genre: ''Adventure, Comedy, Drama, Mecha, Sci-fi ''Length: 27 Episodes, 25 minutes each Tiger & Bunny '' By: ''Keiichi Sato Year: 2011 Genre: ''Sci-fi, Superhero ''Length: 25 Episodes, 25 minutes each Trigun '' By: ''Satoshi Nishimura Year: 1998 Genre: ''Action, Weird Western ''Length: 26 Episodes, 25 minutes each Welcome to the N.H.K. '' By: ''Yūsuke Yamamoto Year: 2006 Genre: ''Black Comedy, Drama ''Length: 24 Episodes, 25 minutes each Yondemasuyo, Azazel-san '' By: ''Tsutomu Mizushima Year: 2011 Genre: ''Comedy, Supernatural ''Length: 13 Episodes, 11 minutes each